


Children of the Barricade

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Sadness, Season 1, and its sad, be warned, end of season 1, everyone dies, les mis au no one asked for, season 1 AU, war against the grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Did you see them, going off to fight? Children of the barricade who didn't last the night.Or the delinquents all die in the war against the grounders.





	Children of the Barricade

**Author's Note:**

> _Did you see them_   
>  _Going off to fight?_   
>  _Children of the barricade_   
>  _Who didn't last the night?_   
>  _Did you see them_   
>  _Lying where they died?_   
>  _Someone used to cradle them_   
>  _And kiss them when they cried._   
>  _Did you see them lying side by side?_

The war against the grounders was bloody and unfair. The delinquents of the Ark were unequipped to face off against an army of highly skilled soldiers. The 81 that made it to the war did not last the night. All 100 (102 counting Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake) fell to the murderous ways of the Earth. 

Monty Green disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.

Harper McIntyre caught an ax in the back as she was running towards the cover of the drop ship.

Fox, and others who were less inclined with guns were left to the mercy of the grounders once all the Gunners had been slaughtered in their fox holes and at the barricade. 

Sterling and Zoe Monroe attempted an escape when witnessing the Ark making it’s decent, both caught arrows in the neck. Dropping where they stood, never to rise again. 

Raven Reyes died of infection from the bullet lodged in her spine. She was spared the brutal death of her comrades around her. 

Finn Collins and Bellamy Blake fell together. At the hand of a grounder’s sword, slashing across them both in a convenient manner. Both died with their eyes still wide open, staring up at the sky from which they once came.

Clarke Griffin witnessed the whole account. Overcome by grief she missed the knife flying towards her throat. Both the King and Queen had fallen. The soldiers would not last much longer.

Nathan Miller saw the destruction around him, friends and comrades dying left and right. He tried to be the leader Bellamy saw in him. But in the end, he was still a terrified eighteen-year-old kid. With tears streaming down his face and thoughts of his father in his head, he greeted his death like a new acquaintance. 

Jasper Jordan, the last of the delinquents to go, could not get the wires crossed in time and met his fate at the end of Anya’s sword, which severed his head.

John Murphy was executed at dawn after the grounders were sure he was the last one left.

When the Ark came down and its inhabitants eventually found the drop ship, it was like nothing they had ever seen. Children, who tried their best to be soldiers, were laid side by side on the ground. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin at the front of the line, ever the mighty rulers beside their followers. Kids who followed the two to their deaths.

Parents grieved over their children’s mutilated bodies, and you could hear Abigail Griffin’s screams all the way to the sea. None of the child soldiers would wake again, so brave in defending their home for a new world that will never come. That they will never see. 

Octavia Blake was the only one to survive. Living out the rest of her days with Lincoln in Floukru territory, forever wondering what became of her brother and her friends from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> _Who will wake them?_   
>  _No one ever will._   
>  _No one ever told them_   
>  _That a summer day can kill._   
>  _They were schoolboys_   
>  _Never held a gun..._   
>  _Fighting for a new world_   
>  _That would rise up like the sun._   
>  _Where's that new world now the fighting's done?_
> 
>  
> 
> So i was listening to les mis and heard this song and just went hmmm what if. I made myself cry with this one and i apologise if i did the same to you lol. Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
